Ever Dream
by Annell Ivanov
Summary: Rollo teme solo ser un peón más para Lelouch. No le importa que lo use como tal, pero ser desechado por su hermano lo horroriza. Fic cursi y ñoño. Shounen-ai. ¡Falta Rollo en la lista de personajes!


1La luz del sol se filtraba a través de las cortinas, acariciando su rostro y su pelo cuando despertó.

A su lado, Lelouch ya se había incorporado, retirando las sábanas blancas y suaves que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo. Lo contempló con fascinación: sus movimientos elegantes y fluidos, la perfección de su cuerpo y el suave brillo de su pelo.

Rollo se incorporó, dejando que las sábanas cayeran de su pecho desnudo. Para entonces Lelouch estaba de pie, caminando hacia el baño.

– Hermano– susurró Rollo–, buenos días.

El príncipe desterrado giró levemente la cabeza y esbozó una media sonrisa. Después, desapareció tras la puerta del baño. Rollo alcanzó a escuchar el grifo de la ducha al girarse, seguido del golpeteó del agua sobre la bañera. Y se sintió solo.

Cierto era que Lelouch pasaba más de una noche con él, que lo besaba, que lo abrazaba. Pero también era cierto que en más de una ocasión, Rollo había llegado a cuestionar la sinceridad de esos actos. Igual que Lelouch escondía su identidad tras una máscara, ¿no podía esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos tras otra?

Una punzada de frío le atravesaba el pecho cada vez que pensaba de esa forma. Lelouch... Lelouch era todo lo que le quedaba, todo lo que realmente llegó a tener. Misión tras misión, toda su vida había sido una mentira, incapacitándolo para sentir afecto, formando una coraza por encima de él. No podía amar a una persona que, posiblemente, después tuviera que matar. Hasta que llegó él.

Al principio, la idea de tener que fingir ser un hermano menor adorable había preocupado a Rollo. ¿Qué era una familia? Un grupo de personas que sienten aprecio irracional entre ellos y están unidos por lazos de sangre. ¿Qué era el aprecio? Algo que Rollo nunca antes había experimentado.

Cuando, al inicio de su misión, lo llevaron delante de Lelouch, Rollo había plasmado una sonrisa increíblemente azucarada y artificial en sus labios. Lelouch lo había mirado con una sorpresa tan notoria, que Rollo llegó a temer que su farsa fuese demasiado notoria. Hasta que los brazos temblorosos de Lelouch rodearon su cuerpo, obligándolo a apoyar la cabeza castaña sobre el hombro de su nuevo _hermano._

Eso sí lo había cogido desprevenido. Sintió cómo algo empezaba a erosionar la coraza tan duramente trabajada sobre su corazón. Abrazó a Lelouch casi involuntariamente y sonrió de verdad.

Pero ahora, ese hermano mayor protector y atento había recuperado sus recuerdos. Sus verdaderos recuerdos. Zero había regresado, decidido a encontrar a Nunnally. Ya no trataba a Rollo como a su hermano pequeño. Ya no le sonreía con la misma calidez, aunque ahora mantuvieran una relación que los lazos de una verdadera fraternidad les habría vedado. A veces, presa de sus miedos, Rollo pensaba que solo era un juguete para Lelouch. Que otra vez lo estaban utilizando.

Y, sentado solo y desnudo sobre la cama, Rollo supo que estaba en uno de esos momentos.

Desorientado, se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué debía hacer? Podía desaparecer de la vida de Lelouch, pero no tendría a dónde ir, pues había traicionado a sus antiguos "compañeros". Y no podría soportar alejarse de su hermano. ¿Debía preguntarle a Lelouch sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos? La sangre le encendía las mejillas de solo pensarlo, y sabía que el mayor siempre podría mentirle, o utilizar el Geass (si no lo había hecho ya) sobre él. ¿Entonces debía completar su misión y matarlo?

Desechó la idea nada más acabó de pensarla. Matar a Lelouch era algo que no podía ni siquiera barajar. Moriría él mismo antes.

Descartadas primera y tercera ideas, solo le quedaba preguntar. Su mente se puso a escoger las palabas correctas, a formar frases que no pudieran presentarse a error, a fin de tener la conversación perfectamente planeada. Aunque sus nervios hacían que incluso su mente tartamudeara, mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la sábana blanca.

Antes de lo que le hubiese gustado a Rollo, el ruido del agua de la ducha desapareció y, pocos segundos después, Lelouch salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra sobre su pelo, que aun goteaba. Miró a Rollo con amabilidad.

– Puedes ducharte aquí, si quieres– le dijo.

Rollo tragó saliva. Ni siquiera había empezado a hablar y ya tenía un nudo en la garganta.

– Hermano... – comenzó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder cuando Lelouch volvió a observarlo con sus penetrantes ojos púrpuras–. Tú... ¿De verdad me quieres?... ¿O sencillamente me estás utilizando?...

La expresión del pelinegro se transformó en una de completo desconcierto mientras empezaba a articular una respuesta.

_¡Estúpido!_, se dijo Rollo a sí mismo, _¡Ya te ha malinterpretado! ¡Arréglalo antes de que sea tarde! _

– ¡No te confundas!– se apresuró a decir. Bajó la cabeza, incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la mirada a Lelouch por más tiempo– Yo... Solo quiero saber si de verdad habrá un hueco para mí algún día, o te desharás de mí cuando encontremos a Nunnally. Ya sé que no me puedo comparar a ella, pero... De verdad te quiero, hermano. Mucho. No me importará que me utilices, pero... Sí me da miedo que me abandones.

Al terminar de hablar, Rollo se encogió sobre sí mismo, preparándose para un ataque de ira por atreverse a insinuar cualquier estupidez, de sorpresa sustituta de la ira o, en el peor de los casos, de indiferencia ante lo que pudiera sentir.

Con el mentón casi pegado al cuello y la vista posada fijamente en las mantas, Rollo no pudo ver cómo Lelouch se acercaba a él. Primero posó las manos sobre los hombros de Rollo. El niño levantó la mirada, confundido, y Lelouch lo estrechó contra su torso.

Aun estaba lleno de gotitas de agua, pero a ninguno de los dos le molestó. Rollo, de hecho, se sintió cómo y protegido.

– No te puedes comparar con Nunnally– concedió Lelouch, susurrándole al oído de forma lenta y cariñosa– porque no veo en ti a un hermano, Rollo... Pero nunca, nunca te voy a abandonar. Te necesito tanto que mi egoísmo me mataría si te vas.

Rollo supo que Lelouch no mentía. Tal vez por la mirada seria, o quizás por el tono suave de su voz aterciopelada. Pero no mentía. Feliz, Rollo pudo besar a Lelouch una vez más.

Uh, sí, fic ñoño y cursi. Pero acabo de ver el capítulo 19 de Code Geass r2 y necesitaba hacer esto vv por Rollo.

Kissus!


End file.
